Alarcon Hills/Secondary Characters
Girls *'Lillie (11)'- She is one of the students at Alarcon Hills High School. She may be nice and sweet, but she has an angry side when Alex's audacious friend Danny sometimes ruin things for everybody in their Art class. *'Chanel (11)'- She has the same Math, Art, and Health classes as Alex. She is one of Alex's friends at this school. She has much of a Sue Sylvester type of attitude. *'Jaderi (10)'- One of the younger girls at Alarcon Hills High. She has the same art period that Alex, Danny, Taylor and Evelyn have. She is also friends with Alex and Danny, knowing that she sits at the same table that Alex, Danny, Evelyn, and Ttaylor sit at. *'Sammie (12)'- She is one of Alex's best friends at Alarcon Hills High. She has a nice personality, and a kind attitude. She has the same Health and Art classes that Alex does. *'Bridget (12)'- She is one of the nicest girls at the school. She attends Health and Math classes with Alex. She has a softer side towards her friends and peers. *'Camille (10)'- She is one of the students in Alex, Danny, Taylor, Evelyn, James, Miranda, and Isaiah's art class. She is short tempered and can get infuriated when audacious Danny shouts out some of the answers during a class review session. *'Elle (11)'- One of the fun-loving and kind girls at the school. Despite her youthful and childlike appearance, she is 16 years old. She is one of Alex's classmates for Health class. *'Angelina (12)'- One of Alex's best friends. She also has the same Art class that Alex is in. *'Lindsay (11)'- She is a polar opposite to what they say is "a dumb blonde". She is one of Alex's classmates in his Art, Math, and Health classes. *'Dakota (12)'- She is a fifteen-year-old girl who got advanced two grades after her academic success got the best of her. She is in Alex's Math and Health classes. She talks in a soft voice. Guys *'Devon (11)'- He is one of the talented guys at the school. He has the same Health class as his friends Danny and Alex. *'Ben (11)'- He is a great guy who is both friends and classmates with Alex in their math class. *'Groff (12)'- He is one of the geekiest guys at the school. During Math, and Health, he sometimes annoys Alex. *'Co-D (11)'- He is one of the coolest guys at Alarcon Hills High. He is in the same math class as Alex. *'Jimmy-D (11)'- He is a classmate of Alex's in Math and Health classes. *'Duncan (12)'- He is an antagonistic student at Alarcon Hills. He is like Danny (Alex's audacious friend) in terms of annoyance. *'Alejandro (11)'- He is one of the sane students at Alarcon Hills. He is good friends with Danny. *'Trent (10)'- He is the youngest classmate in Alex's Math class. *'Lou (11)'- A Hispanic-American character who is in Alex's Math, Art, and Health classes. *'Hal (10)'- He is a strong but nice guy who is in Alex's Health class. *'Dante (11)'- He is one of the coolest guys at Alarcon Hills. He is in the same Art and Math classes as Alex. *'Cony (12)'- He is a Brazilian-American student at the school. He has the same Math class as Alex. *'Max (10)'- He is one of Alarcon Hills' intelligent students. He is friends with Danny. He also has the same Health and Art classes as him. Other People *'Alexander's Grandmother'- She only appeared once, when she picked Alex up from school in "My Granmdmother". She claims to be born in 1953, even though Alex thought it was 1956. *'Daniel's Grandfather'- When Alex offered to stay awhile at Danny's house, his grandfather was always present. However, Danny's grandfather hated Alex after the incident which involved his leg loss below the knee due to the railroad track incident.